


Not Your Baby Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Nicknames, Pastel Dan Howell, but dan hates them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If there's one thing Pastel!Dan hates it's people using stupid nicknames when talking to him. So why can't Phil finally undestand?





	Not Your Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i want to warn you that this is my first ever fic written in english and ive tried really hard but there can be mistakes and stupid things that dont make sense to english readers.  
> enjoy bc its 3 am here and its probably the only reason i am posting it. bc rn my brain thinks its a good idea.

If you’d ever ask Dan what his favourite colour was, he wouldn’t know how to answer. He didn’t really have any favourite colour. But he loved everything pastel. It made him feel cute wearing light colours. Not bright, he didn’t want to be like “pow! I am Dan!” he was more like “hi, i am dan, cute and sweet” kind of person. And it worked for him. He was happy and his friends liked him just the way he was.

Of course there were always some people who didn’t understand. The one Dan hated the most was Phil Lester. Phil himself wouldn’t call himself a bully and Dan wouldn’t call him that either, he was actually quite a nice guy, wearing bright nerdy tees and playing games or watching movies every day after school, never annoying others or calling people names. He was that sort of person who is easy to talk to and who always has stupid animal facts to tell you at lunch. He just... used the wrong words in front of Dan.

The problem was Phil Lester was head over heels in love with Dan. The minute he saw him he fell hard. He just made a really bad first impression. Or so he thought as Dan started ignoring him right after the first “hi“.

 

“Hello, baby boy,” said Phil the moment he was close enough. He stopped next to Dan’s locker and just stood there taking in all the beauty he saw.

“You. I told you not to call me that!” Dan was angry. He had good reasons for it. Firstly he just had a lesson with his least favourite teacher and he was still mad because the teacher hated his guts just for the simple fact that Dan’s clothes were pastel which was not “manly", and secondly because this day was really shitty, he didn’t have a breakfast, came ten minutes late to the first lesson, then the teacher and now Phil with this fucking nickname that Dan hated. He told him so many times not to call him that. But no, Phil was probably stupid or something that he never understood.

“But I think it suits you. You look really pretty today. As always. Pastel blue looks good on you.” Phil wanted to somehow continue but Dan looked really angry. More than usually when Phil came to him and tried to compliment him.

“You know I hate when you call me that. Let me be.”

“Angry? What happened?”

“Mr. Green happened. I hate him! I hate him so much. He and his stereotypes!”

“Oh... Uhm... You can’t really do anything with it. I mean he is a teacher and you are just a student...”

“I know... He just makes me so angry. Just seeing him makes me angry,” then Dan looked at his phone and added, “I have to go. I... I would say see you around but you will say that thing again so I am not gonna say it. Bye.” And he walked around Phil disappearing among people.

“Wait!” But Dan was already too far.

Phil didn’t get it. Why did Dan hate that name? What’s wrong with “baby boy”? It’s just as cute as Dan is.

 

“You are stupid,” said Louise. She was sitting next to him at a table stealing his fries one by one without Phil noticing.

“What? Why?”

“Because you are. Look at you. Wanting to talk to him but making him angry just because you are too stupid to listen to what he is saying,” she said stealing another fry. It was soggy and too salty. Someone should teach the cooks how to actually cook.

“What do you mean?” He was listening to Dan! He always listened!

“Phil, are you really that stupid? He told you so many times that he hates that name. Why do you keep using it? It just makes him angry. Maybe get your head out of your ass and understand that he doesn’t want you to call him that.”

“I never thought about it that way... I know he doesn’t like it but it just suits him so well. He is just so pretty and cute and I love his curls and that smile he sometimes has.”

“You are so deep. Stop being an ass and if you want to call him something, use words that make him happy not you!”

Phil nodded and then reached for his first fry but there wasn’t any. He looked at Louise and sighed.

“It was the payment for this session. Talk to me when you finally get your man.”

 

“Hi, baby.”

 

“Hello, princess.”

 

“Flower?”

 

“Good morning, sunshine.”

 

“Hello, beautiful.”

 

“Hi.”

“What? You run out of nicknames?” Dan glared at him. Every fucking nickname Phil used was wrong. So wrong. He hated every last of them.

“Kind of? You just look so good today I forgot what I was gonna say.”

“That’s good. It was for sure something stupid as always.”

“Sorry. I am trying! I don’t know how else to call you.”

“Dan.”

“What?”

“Call me Dan. That’s my name. I am not some flower or sunshine or baby boy. I am Dan.”

It wasn’t that Dan hated all the nicknames. Just the stupid ones and from people who didn’t know him. Like Phil for example.

“Oh. Ok. Sorry. I just... It took me really long to understand you hate how I call you.”

“I know. I was there.”

“Yeah.” Phil awkwardly laughed. He didn’t know what to say now. He never really got this far.

“Say, why do you feel the need to call me nicknames?”

“I... I honestly don’t know. You just look so cute and I feel like it fits to use cute names when talking to you.”

“Ok. Then now you know not do it anymore. I don’t like it.”

“I will keep that in mind. I... I’ll see you later?”

“Ok. See you.”

Phil was feeling like he could fly. Not only did he just talk to Dan. Like properly talk to Dan but also he didn’t make him angry like always. He should go thank to Louise. He was so stupid before.

 

It was two weeks later and Phil felt like he probably just won a life lottery or something. Dan talked to him! Every day. And all it took was to stop calling him nicknames. And today he actually invited Phil over so they can play video games and just hang out.

“Hey Dan?” Phil asked laying on the floor in Dan’s room. It was a nice room. Aesthetically minimalistic. And Dan had a real flower on his desk and it didn’t look dead like all the Phil’s ones. They just finished playing Mario Kart after Phil lost for the fourth time.

Dan just mumbled something to indicate he was listening.

“Why do you hate it when I call you nicknames?”

Dan sighed and rolled over. “It’s not that I hate it because it’s you or something. But so many people do it to me for years. Call me names just because I wear cute clothes. It’s like catcalling girls. You think you are complimenting me but I just don’t really feel good knowing people look at me and just see my body and my clothes and think I care about their opinion on my look. I hate it so much. And also I am not really a person for compliments.”

“I am sorry for that. For all the times I didn’t listen to you and continue to call you names you hated. I was so ignorant. I just wanted to tell you how cute you look and I chose the wrong way.”

“It’s okay. You are actually really nice when you try. And not that bad in Mario Kart so we can be friends.”

“Thank you. I... ummh...“ Right now Phil wanted to say that he didn’t want to be only a friend he actually wanted to be Dan’s boyfriend. But he was too scared.

“What?”

“I just think you are also really nice and really pretty and... am really glad you actually talk to me after all of that.”

Dan had a problem. Friends didn’t just call each other pretty. Well his male friends never called him pretty only girls did. He didn’t know what to think about it. He never thought that Phil would want to date him. He only thought Phil is making fun of him when he called him nicknames. But here they were lying next to each other on the floor and to Dan it just sounded like Phil wanted to be something more. But they were both awkward and neither of them knew how to say it.

It was quiet for some time.

“Why did you think I wasn’t speaking with you?”

“I never really thought about it. I just assumed I made a bad first impression or something and that you hated me.”

“Really? But I told you again and again that I hate how you call me. How could you not get it?”

“Honestly? I don’t know. It was actually Louise who told me that I am just really stupid and doing it all wrong.”

“You were.”

“So now I am not?”

“Don’t get cocky. You were doing so well.”

Phil rolled over to his side and looked at Dan. “What can I do to make myself look good again in your eyes, Danny?”

Dan was about to say something like “kiss me” to break the tension but this nicknames, this fucking nickname.

“You just ruined it all,” he said but he was just joking, “I am never looking at you ever again after this.”

Phil laughed and it took him a while to get himself together. “But you told me to call you by your name...,” he said. His hand played with a hem of Dan’s pastel sweater.

Dan also rolled over and looked at him.

“You are the worst person I’ve ever met. I hope you know it,” and then he looked into Phil’s eyes and decided blue is now his favourite colour. He never saw eyes this mesmerizing and beautiful.

But he didn’t make any move. He waited watching as Phil completely froze and took a deep breath. And then after exactly sixteen seconds of staring, Phil finally moved and pressed his lips to Dan’s. They were a bit chapped and he could smell Dan’s perfume a lot more. He grabbed Dan’s sweater and closed his eyes. His first real kiss (if you don’t count the one he got when he was ten behind a slide on a kids playground) with the most beautiful boy ever. Now he could die happily.

“I am glad I wasn’t reading all of this wrong,” whispered Dan. Their lips were now just a mere centimetre apart.

“Me too. Now will you be my boyfriend?” No, Phil was totally not shaking, it must have been just Dan’s imagination.

But it wasn’t. Phil felt like he was about to explode. He could imagine his heart jumping out of his ribcage and running away from all the work out it just got. He knew Dan just kissed him but what if he didn’t want to date him?

“But we can go on a date first and just spend a day together and then you can decide! I know just two weeks ago you hated me and it’s just so stupid to expect you to now want to date me,” Phil quickly added when he saw Dan opened his mouth. He was so scared to be rejected. This was his first ever anything and he didn’t want it to go wrong.  He wanted it to be perfect and the boy in front of him was the most perfect person ever. Which was a good start.

“You are stupid. I wouldn’t invite you to my house if I didn’t like you. Of course I want to be your boyfriend,” Dan smiled and gave Phil a peck on the lips, “but I still want to go on a date.”


End file.
